


Te frio

by FlorKites94



Category: Metal Slug (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Ambas chicas termina de entrenar y Eri lo coquetea.





	Te frio

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwaa, aquí traigo un drabble de mi juego favorito, Metal Slug.
> 
> Enjoy.~~~

Después de entrenar en el campo de guerra, Fio y Eri descansa a las sombras, ya que el sol le gustar fastidiar a Fio.

-Hace calor.-dice Fio.

-Sí, ¿quieres algo de beber? - pregunto

-Sí, quiero té frio, por favor.-

-Aquí lo tienes.- la rubia agarro la botella de té frio y se lo dio a la chica con lentes.

-Gracias.- la morocha bebió con el sorberte y tomo un poco de la bebida fría, cuando termino, se cerró con la tapa de la botella.

Eri camina con sus dedos, desde la mano hasta el hombro, intentando seducir a Fio.

-Hola, Fio.- dijo en forma traviesa.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Para, por favor!- dijo alterada y la botella de té frio se cayó al suelo.

La rubia se puso los dedos en el mentón y casi se besa en los labios, hasta que…

-¡Detente!- grito y alejo un poco de Eri.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la rubia.

-Es que no me gusta que me bese en la boca, no puedo, no estoy preparada ¿me entiendes? –

-Sí. -

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí te perdono, solo fue un juego.-

-Gracias, ahora solo bésame en la mejilla.-

La rubia se besó suavemente en mejilla de morocha.

Y Eri aprendió una buena lección: no jugar con la seducción cuando una persona no está lista para besar.


End file.
